Forgotten Truth
by angelrose78
Summary: andy has to remember want she has to lose


Disclaimers: I still don't own them, but I am borrowing them. I promise to put them back when I am done. They will be unharmed, and they will have had fun.

Fandom : DWPRating: R parings: Miranda/Andy

Pure_ectasy6 prompt: Andy/Miranda. _Workaholic. "I know you love your job, and I know you love me.. and the girls and our little boy, but you're hardly ever home and I fear that someday you'll wake up in some city not knowing who your son is." \i _

_Forgotten truth _

Andy stood and walked over to the window to look out over the city. She knew Miranda was right. She sighed and walked back over to the bed and picked up the letter that had arrived that morning. She held it in her trembling hands as more tears began to fall. She knew her wife was right. With where she was in her career she didn't have to work as hard as she did. She sighed. All those years ago in Paris, Miranda had told her they were a lot alike. She laughed. They were a like. She just wished she could change it all; so much had happen in the last few months. She took her hand and ran it over the words again. A single tear fell on the paper. Andy closed her eyes by now she knew the letter by heart.

_Darling Andréa,_

_I am writing you this letter because I have tried to talk to you about this many times. But you have always walked away from me to catch another plane to a far off city for the next big story or lead. So here I sit in our home doing something I though in my heart I would have never do. I know you love your job, and I know you love me and the girls and our little boy, but you're hardly ever home and I fear that someday you'll wake up in some city not knowing who your son is. I was like you, a workaholic. I have paid the price because of it over the years. I once told you that you were a lot like me .I wish I had been wrong that you wouldn't have become just like me and chose work over a family that loves you .I realized what I had done when you, my angel were sent to me . I learned to let go and let others help. You taught me that. You showed me how to love and trust. But now I find you have forgotten me and our family. Do you even remember what to day was? I wonder sometimes if you still love me. It hurts to say it or even to write this. But sometimes the truth hurts. I lay in our bed at night and long to hear your breathing or to feel you snuggled next to me. You showed me what I had done to everyone around me. So my darling, I have but one thing to say, you have a choice to make, stay in the city you are in or come home to us, your family. I asked you if you remember what today is. I will never forget the day I watch you walk away form me. You have always been good at that. But today is our seventh wedding anniversary. It's strange that you would forget it and I would remember it. I have shed more tears over you Andréa than anyone else in my life. You brought so many joys into my life and also pain. I hope you remember that tomorrow morning is our son birthday. He is looking forward to you being there. It's all he has talked about. I missed so may of Caroline and Cassidy's. Andrea, please don't be like me. Make the choice I did. Choose love and family. There are so many forgotten truths. But know this one my darling, I love you. _

_Forever yours,_

_Mira _

Andy stands and reaches for her bags. She sighs and puts the letter away and looks back at the room with the view of the city, whose name she has already forgotten and picks up her bags. She walks to the door and opens it and turns the light off and walks down the hall. She chooses her family. She just hopes they will have her. She sighs as the car takes her back to her life. She had forgotten what was important to her. Miranda was right; the truth can be so easily be forgotten. She closes her eyes.

It is still early when the cab pulls up in front of the townhouse. The light of the day is just starting to break over the skyline of the city. She walks up the stairs and pulls her keys out and unlocks the door and walks in. She looks around. There is no where else she would rather be but in this is home. She sits her bags down and walks up the steps as quietly as she can. She passes the twins' room and sighs. She walks in and kisses each girl on her forehead then covers them up. She walks back towards the door and shuts it and walks on to the next room. Andy smiles, her little man is getting so big. She has missed so much already. She covers him up and whispers "happy birthday baby." She walks back toward the door and stops and looks back. As tears start to fall she closes the door and walks toward the only person she has ever loved and the most important in her life. She turns the handle of the door and walks in to see the sleeping form of her love. She sighs and takes her shoes off and walks over to the bed. Once she reaches her side of the bed she takes her clothes off and slides into bed and brushed the hair out of Miranda eyes and kisses her forehead then whispers as tears fall. "I chose you and our family my love." Andy feels arms pulling her in to a hug, then she sees blue eyes that or red rimed form crying and a smile. "I love you to darling. Thank you for making a choice that took me so long to make myself." Andy pulled Miranda toward her and kissed her and just held on to her lover and her life.

That's ALL


End file.
